The End ?
by contestshippingurl4eva
Summary: Jake finally gets to be with Rose,but then the worst possible thing happens...Jake falls for another girl."Things and people change" were those really his last words to Rose. After everything does it really end?Their love,them? Does it just end?
1. Chapter 1 Hey

Hey I 'm the American Dragon. I' ve been chosen to be this all powerful dragon to help save the world, or something like that. Anyways I have to fight this group of idiots (though not all are idiots or even bad people) and they call themselves the Hunts clam.

In the Huntsclam there's this girl. Her name is Rose. She goes to my school and I've had a crush on her for awhile,but we can't be together because , she being on the villains side and all. Some of you may think, well why can't she just join the good side and blah blah blah blah....... you get. Well the reason is because they know where her birth parents are and the leader threatens to hurt them if she refuses to corporate with them.

So it's not all that simple. And well my life isn't that simple either, so I'm used to it. My dad doesn't know I'm a dragon. Only my mom and sister, grandpa [on my mom's side], Fu [my talking dog explain later] and that's it. Oh beside my sister's teacher. Now the main reason those people I mentioned know about me and being a dragon is because _they_ are dragons too. All except for Fu dog. Fu is a talking dog who is my 'animal guardian'. My grandpa is my master, or in other words the dude who teaches me stuff. My mom's side of the family is where I get these dragon powers. And my little sister gets the powers too. Her master is her own teacher, who is also a dragon.

That's pretty much my introduction to my life. So I guess this is all I have to say.


	2. Chapter 2 She's Back!

Hey Guys whats up?" Jake said as he rode his skate board down the street with his friends Spud and Trixie behind him.

"Nothing Jake. But ain't you suppose to be at your grandpa's shop. Fu is suppose to teach you some of that dragon stuff ain't he? Trixie said.

"Yeah and that really cool action figure in the window is gonna be mine today." Spud said happily, showing them the money he'd earned to get the toy.

"So you did all those chores for that dumb little toy? That I could just got you for free?" Jake said staring at Spud.

"Oh....you could've?"Spud replied dumbly.

"Yea boy he could've just got the stupid where in world did you find the time to get all that money?" Trixie said.

"Oh...... I got all of the money all those times I said couldn't go with you guys places." Spud said dumbly.

"You ditched me so you can buy that stupid toy in the shop that Jake could've got for you?!?!?!?!!"Trixie yelled furiously.

"Ah duh when else was I suppose to go and get money?" Spud said in his defense.

"Guys chillax it's all good we just get the toy and then you and Spud can go and spend the money next time you two go to the movies."Jake said with a cool voice.

"Yea Spud usually gets in and I have to pay for everything, boy just don't know how o pay for _his_ stuff."Trixie said

"Hey! I'm right here! And fine I'll pay for the movies next time" Spud said offend.

"OK then it's cool. Now let's go Jake grandpa and Fu dog are waiting!" Trixie said running in front.

"Hey wait up Trixie!" Jake yelled skateboarding towards Trixie.

"Hey you guys what about me?" Spud yelled out.

"Yo Graps I'm here" Jake shouted into the appeared to be empty store. _Swoosh................Swoosh._"Yo, what was that. Spud, Trixie did you hear that?"

"Nah Jake, whacha talkin about?" Trixie asked confused.

"Yeah what did you hear? Because I didn't hear anything." Spud responded.

"Yo man I ain't playin something's up." Jake said, now starting to worry on what was wrong. _Swoosh...........Swoosh. _"See there it is again. Guys I ain't playin listen carefully." Jake said determined to find out what the noise was.

"Yo, you may be the Am-" Trxie attempted to say before getting cut off.

"Shhh....... someone else is in here and it ain't gramps or Fu dog." Jake whispered.

They all quietly tip-toed into the back room, where Jake saw a young girl, who looked familiar. "What are you doing here!" Jake shouted ready to become the American Dragon any minute to begin a battle.

The girl turned around and appeared to be startled by there appearance. Then she spoke sweetly and said,"Oh hi, I've missed you soooo much!'

Jake shocked, surprised, overjoyed, and a million emotions that had to do with being happy, said while a goofy,but happy grin appeared before his face," You finally came back! I've missed you soo much. Yo the last time I saw you was soo long ago!"

"Yeah well I'm back and here to stay. So we can see each other everyday at school." She said glad about everything.

"Welcome back girl! I've missed you too!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah I missed you too.... only not as much as Jake, but I missed you." Spud said joining in the conversation.

Then Jake pointed out,"Yeah all of us finally together...... Trixie,Spud,me,and............................ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yupp I left you on a cliffhanger. I think it's kinda obvious who it is, but if you don't know.......you'll just have to wait! I'll try to finish the 3rd chapter soon! Sorry it took a while it's just I've been working on another story.


	3. Chapter 3 Suprise

**Sorry it's really really really short, but I had the idea and I decided just to put it down real quick so you don't have to wait a year just to find out who it was lol Well enough of me boring you R&R**

* * *

"Rose!!" Jake happily shouted. "I can't believe it's actually you! I thought you forgot about the past and everything about it....." Jake voice began to falter as he finished his sentence,"including me...." He looked at the floor for a brief second before looking back up at Rose's eyes.

"No. I could never forget about you!!! After your strange visit, I began to remember everything! And my strongest memory was of you and Spud and of course Trixie." Rose said cheerfully. "And I remembered everything that happened. How you saved me by making the wish, you know of me never meeting the Hunts Clam and especially how your wish was what helped me start a new and better life. That day, that I saw you again, the day I told you I was moving, that was a very happy day for me.... I mean I got to see you again and even though I had no idea who you were, I felt so happy seeing you again." Rose rambled on.

"Rose........ it's cool. I mean seeing you again. It's been awsome. I can't believe you came all the way from Hong Kong!" Jake replied to Rose's 'speech'.

"Um......... Hello! Me and Spud are still here in the room! Me and Spud wanna say hey to our home girl too!" yelled Trixie walking towards Rose. "Gimme a hug girl! I've missed you. But I haven't missed Jake dying and blabbering on about you." Trixie and Rose laughed. And so did Spud, but Jake blushed lightly.

"Yeah whatever Trixie. Anyways it's good to see you again........and........... well I just wanted to ask, well......."Jake stuttered.

"Well go ahead and say it." Rose encouraged.

"Well how would you.............. like to be...... my girlfriend?" Jake finished quickly, but then continued blabbering,"I mean if you don't want to I totally get it. I mean since you're probably leaving in a while anyways so I completely get it. I mean me, myself wouldn't want a boyfrie- err I mean girlfriend whose on the other side of the globe....... so-" Jake was cut off by the giggling girl. "Hey what's so funny?" he asked irritated and confused, mostly confused.

"You are so cute when you ramble!" Rose simply said. '_Cute? She thought I was cute? But does that mean she'll say yes?'_I questioned myself. Then got interrupted by Rose _again._ "Jake, I'd love to be your girlfriend! And I've got awesome news. I'm going to stay here. In the house down the street. So not only will I be going to school with you, I'll also be down the street from your grandpa's shop! Won't that be awesome? Being less than a mile apart every single day?" Rose chirped.


	4. Chapter 4 LAST CHAPTER

_"Well how would you.............. like to be...... my girlfriend?" Jake finished quickly, but then continued blabbering,"I mean if you don't want to I totally get it. I mean since you're probably leaving in a while anyways so I completely get it. I mean me, myself wouldn't want a bonfire- err I mean girlfriend whose on the other side of the globe....... so-" Jake was cut off by the giggling girl. "Hey what's so funny?" he asked irritated and confused, mostly confused._

_"You are so cute when you ramble!" Rose simply said. 'Cute? She thought I was cute? But does that mean she'll say yes?'I questioned myself. Then got interrupted by Rose again. "Jake, I'd love to be your girlfriend! And I've got awesome news. I'm going to stay here. In the house down the street. So not only will I be going to school with you, I'll also be down the street from your grandpa's shop! Won't that be awesome? Being less than a mile apart every single day?" Rose chirped._

"Yeah! Completely cool." Jake smiled.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad for your reunion and all, but me and Spud have to go." Trixie shouted dragging Spud out of the shop.

"I think they did that on purpose." Jake muttered.

"Yeah probably." Rose muttered in agreement.

"So.. Are we together?" Jake asked unsure.

"Uh... Yeah!" Rose beamed.

"Great." Jake laughed quietly at Rose's enthusiasm.

"What are you laughing at?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing." Jake lied.

"OK then." Rose believed. "So what are you going to do here in your grandpa's shop?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I got to go and find something out. Bye Rose." Jake frantically shouted.

"OK. I understand. Bye!" Rose chirped. She turned to Jake and pecked him on the cheek before leaving.

"By-e" Jake stuttered.

Rose giggled and ran out the door. "See you later!" She called before running out of view.

"See you." Jake whispered to himself. Then he ran to the back room.

_**I have no inspiration for this story whatsoever. So if anyone would like this story PM me. If anyone has any ideas review!**_


End file.
